Distanced
by sugarivy
Summary: Kirishima Touka—seorang gadis yang menyukai ghoul setengah manusia, Kaneki Ken. Setelah ia mengetahui hal tersebut, hubungan mereka meredup. Kembali atau pergi, mereka masih berusaha berbicara. AU/sedikit OOC.


"Distanced"

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Synopsis : Kirishima Touka—seorang manusia yang menyukai ghoul setengah manusia, Kaneki Ken. Setelah ia mengetahui hal tersebut, hubungan mereka meredup. Kembali atau pergi, mereka masih berusaha berbicara satu sama lain.

Anime : Tokyo Ghoul

Warning : AU, OOC

—

Saat Touka mengetahui Kaneki adalah seorang ghoul bermata satu, dia tidak berbicara satu kata pun pada Kaneki.

Sejak itu mereka jarang bertemu. Setidaknya sekali sehari, hanya saat mereka berpapasan di Anteiku ketika melayani pelanggan. Selebihnya, tidak.

Touka lebih sering diam sejak saat itu, begitu pun dengan Kaneki. Memang Touka pendiam, tetapi kali ini aura darinya sangat berbeda. Seperti gadis itu terlalu memikirkan hal yang sangat berat yang ia sendiri tak kuat memikulnya.

Saat mereka terakhir berpapasan, Kaneki berhenti di depan Touka untuk bertanya, "mengapa menjauh?," dan menatap hangat wajah Touka. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang menatap sendu. Gadis itu terlalu dingin sampai ia hanya melewati Kaneki bagaikan angin lewat.

Lusa kemudian mereka berdua terjebak di halte bus karena hujan deras. Kaneki mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, dan dijawab seolah itu jawaban paling jelas sedunia,—"karena aku mau." Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara maupun mencoba.

Hari-hari berikutnya saat Kaneki memiliki kesempatan banyak untuk berbicara dengan Touka, pemuda itu memilih diam. Dia lelah mencoba sesuatu yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia ingin sekali berbincang dengan Touka seperti hari-hari biasanya mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Sebenarnya Kaneki tahu, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia berpikir diam akan membuat segalanya lebih baik, karena memang begitu. Berbicara akan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih buruk, walau ia tahu masalah ini tidak bisa menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi setiap Kaneki mencoba berbicara, Touka tidak pernah menganggap Kaneki ada.

Yang Kaneki tahu, Touka sudah melupakan dirinya dan mencoba terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Yang Kaneki tidak tahu, Touka tidak pernah sekalipun membelakangi pemuda itu. Gadis itu, hampir setiap malam menangis karena mengetahui hal yang dia tidak ingin tahu, karena akan lebih menyenangkan untuk tidak mengetahui sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Touka pun merindukan bagaimana Kaneki memanggil namanya. Saat gadis itu tidak memedulikan Kaneki, si pemuda akan memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

'Touka, Touka,' atau 'Touka, hei, Touka-chan.'

Touka bukannya benci, dia hanya kecewa. Dia tidak ingin menjauh, tapi demi kebaikannya ia harus. Ia berpikir dirinya bodoh karena jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Kaneki, namun dia tidak berusaha bangkit, tidak pula berniat. Touka ingin terus berada bersama Kaneki.

Touka tidak pernah membenci Kaneki.

—

Touka menikmati waktu istirahat paruh waktunya dengan menyeruput secangkir kopi espresso di meja dekat jendela. Biasanya ditemani Kaneki, tapi sekarang mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Hanya berjarak satu meja. Tidak jauh, memang, tapi rasanya seperti di belahan dunia yang berbeda.

Beberapa detik setelah cangkir Touka kosong, mata mereka bertemu. Kaneki melempar senyuman manis dan dibalas tatapan dingin.

"Apa." tanya Touka dingin.

"Nggak," pandangannya dialihkan.

"Kamu menatapku dari tadi seperti itu?" tanya Touka lagi. Kaneki mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar." Gadis itu membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan Kaneki.

"Hei," Kaneki memanggil. Tak direspon, ia mengejar Touka dan menepuk pundaknya.

Touka memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu, setidaknya sekali saja cukup.

"Mengapa selalu mencoba menjauhiku?"

Mendadak hati Touka terasa sakit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ditambah tatapan Kaneki yang sama seperti pertama kali dia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Touka tidak pernah menduga hal-hal buruk ini untuk terjadi.

"Aku melindungi diri," balasnya singkat, lalu pergi.

Dan Kaneki, sekali lagi sendirian di sana.

Esoknya, Kaneki bertanya lagi. Kali ini saat mereka berpapasan di toko buku.

Kaneki menarik Touka ke sebuah jalan sempit di antara toko buku dan sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Kamu tidak bosan?"

"Bosan apa?" balas sang gadis.

Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga bahkan mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Bosan untuk tidak dekat dariku." Senyuman usil di wajah Kaneki sebenarnya bisa—selalu, tepatnya—membuat Touka merona. Tapi karena tipikal Touka, dia berusaha untuk tidak merona.

"Tidak."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kalau aku menghilang dari dunia ini, kamu bagaimana?" Bisiknya.

"Aku hidup sendiri."

Kaneki membuang napas. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Touka. Agak lama, tapi dia tidak bosan.

"Apa mungkin.." Kaneki sengaja menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

".. kamu tidak bisa menerima aku ini seorang manusia setengah ghoul?"

Touka terkejut, menatap Kaneki seperti pemuda itu telah membunuh atau memakan seseorang bulat-bulat.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu!" Touka mengelak.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Touka diam seribu bahasa, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaneki.

"Kenapa kamu menjauh jika bukan itu alasannya? Apa maksudmu dengan kamu mau melindungi diri jika bukan itu alasannya?"

Sepertinya Kaneki sudah berada di batasnya.

Hening.

"Iya."

"Apa?"

"Iya, itu alasannya. Iya, aku menjauh darimu karena kamu manusia setengah ghoul. Aku mau melindungi diri karena aku tidak tahu kamu ghoul." Touka berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kamu tidak cerita kamu adalah manusia setengah ghoul?! Akan lebih baik jika kamu jujur, 'kan?!"

Sekarang Touka menangis. Kaneki terlalu terpukul untuk bisa meraih pipi Touka, untuk mengusap air mata Touka.

"Kenapa.. kamu bohong.."

"Aku pun tak ingin jadi seperti ini."

Kaneki maju selangkah. Tangannya dibuka lebar sebelum dia menangkap Touka di pelukannya. Erat, sangat erat. Tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang 'menghilang' darinya selama berminggu-minggu. Tidak ingin ada yang melukainya, bahkan bila Kaneki harus menghilang dari kehidupan sang gadis.

"Maaf."

Dan tangis Touka menjadi lebih deras dibuatnya.

Seusai pelukan yang panjang dan isakan tangis yang memilukan, mereka kembali bersama seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Terkadang cinta mereka menjadi sangat rumit.

—

Hari itu mereka mengobrol bersama di kafe, di luar Anteiku.

"Jadi, kamu sudah mengakui kalau kekasihmu ghoul bermata satu?" tanya Kaneki memulai pembicaraan.

"Kapan kamu jadi kekasihku hah." Touka menepis.

"Dari kamu menangis waktu itu." Kaneki tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Akui saja."

"Nggak."

"Kamu bukan orang yang pandai berbohong, Touka-chan."

"Aku nggak bohong."

"Akui."

"Nggak."

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, Kaneki menyerah dan pesanan mereka datang. Touka meneguk milkshake miliknya dan Kaneki meneguk espressonya.

"Besok, kamu kuajak ke suatu tempat." kata Kaneki.

"Ke mana?" tanya Touka, penasaran.

"Rahasia. Ikut saja." Kaneki menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Salju sudah turun, ya. Musim dingin datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Touka mengubah topik.

"Hmm.. ya." Kaneki mengangguk.

Mereka memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap dan dihiasi kepingan-kepingan salju yang indah. Lantunan lagu jazz memberi suasana romantis bagi mereka berdua.

—

Esok malamnya, Touka pergi ke tempat dimana Kaneki berada, di dermaga pinggir kota. Dinginnya malam menusuk sampai ke tulang, ditambah sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Di sana Touka melihat Kaneki. Dia berlari menuju pemuda itu berdiri.

Sontak mata Touka terbuka lebar.

Kaneki mengenakan topengnya.

"Ada apa, mengapa ke sini? Mengapa mengenakan topeng?" tanya Touka.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Nadanya berbeda. Lebih dingin.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Anteiku."

Jantung Touka seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Apa?" Touka bertanya.

"Aku akan ke Aogiri."

Sekarang Touka menangis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" isaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu."

Dia ingat.

"Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Tapi.."

"Kamu bisa hidup sendiri."

"Kamu tidak bisa bersamaku." Kaneki melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang ingin pergi darimu!"

"Kamu akan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Touka terdiam dan menangis. Dia pernah bilang ingin melindungi diri, tapi bukan dengan cara ini. Sekarang gadis itu menyesal. Semua kata-kata kasar yang dikeluarkan untuk Kaneki, saat dia mencoba menjauh dari Kaneki, dan saat dia yakin dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Kaneki. Kenyataannya tidak.

Sekarang Touka benar-benar butuh pelukan hangat Kaneki.

"Maaf," dari Kaneki sekarang tidak berarti apapun.

Kaneki menyentuh dagu Touka, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya pelan agar mereka bertatapan. Cahaya di kedua mata Touka redup. Masih terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering.

Wajah mereka mendekat. Lima sentimeter sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Touka membuka matanya lebar. Setengah menit kemudian matanya menutup. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, Kaneki tidak disana lagi.

Touka menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Butir air mata terakhirnya tumpah.

Bukan pelukan hangat. Bahkan melebihi itu.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan pergi begitu saja," gumamnya.

Karena manusia dan ghoul tidak bisa hidup berdampingan, dan itu sebab Touka akan selalu menyimpan Kaneki di hatinya.

Apapun yang terjadi.

—End.


End file.
